Konoha Halls
by Saor Wolf
Summary: A new life is what she needs. But when making a fresh start, some things that have long been forgotten seem to stumble back into her life, for better or worse... AU centralized around university life and friendship. Gradual NaruSaku with other pairings. May contain some violence and lemons later on.


Packing the remnants of her now vacant dressing table, Sakura for the first time noticed how large the room of her childhood was, and the realisation that she was finally moving out began to set in. This feeling was quickly replaced with a mix of emotions of both sadness and fondness, as finding the photograph of her sports festival team "Team 7", from the 6th grade was found, collecting dust as the sole item atop the bookcase. Taking down the picture, she gently thumbed away the dust, revealing the smiling faces of 3 children, well she was smiling, the other two either glaring at the camera or the other member. Seeing this picture once again escalated the young woman's feeling of departure, knowing that the days of "Team 7" were growing further and further away. Thinking back to how it all unfolded, brought back unwanted memories of losing the first boy the pinkette had ever loved, and hurting her most precious friend, causing him to carry an unwanted burden with him, as he also had left her mourning in the sadness of the desolation of her team and pseudo family. "Nar-", the words that began to stumble from her lips were quickly retracted, hearing the wailing of her father and the increasing sound of her mothers footsteps approaching, the now stripped bedroom. The feelings that she had been holding in for these past 5 years were quickly bottled up, and replaced them with ones of annoyance, as the only memento of her, now dilapidated team, were quickly forced into a box that was sitting closest to the bed.

"I just don't want my Sakura to grow up to quickly and leave us!" sobbed Kizashi. "Of course she's going to grow up and leave if she wants to become a great doctor," lectured Sakura's mother to her husband, "that is if she's sure she wants to go?" "Of course I want to go! I wouldn't have applied if i didn't want to!" the young Haruno snarled towards her mother through gritted teeth. "And I'm moving into dorm's today, so you're a bit late to convince me otherwise!""Wow wow wow, your mother is just worried about you dear, as am I," Kiashi interrupted, always the peacekeeper, "it's just that, we've seen you grow up so quickly in the past few years, firstly with HIM leaving, then Nar-" "Stop dad." Quickly cutting him off, Sakura prevented the opening of any more recently closed wounds. "Thank you for your concern, both of you, but I'll be fine, I'm a Haruno after all! Shannaro!" The small family burst into laughter as they hugged for the final time in the now vacant room. After a while, Kizashi offered to help move the rest of the boxes into the moving van he rented, with Sakura gladly accepting. As he moved to pick up the box beside the mattressless bed frame labelled "hoodies", Sakura swiftly beat him to it, insisting he take a heavier box "Yosh! Dad is still useful for something!" he beamed, to his daughter's bemused laughter. As he moved down the stairs, Sakura apprehensively opened the box to reveal the team picture. Looking at it for a moment too long, she rapidly stuffed it into her brimming backpack of books, and headed down the stairs, closing the door on her old bedroom, opening the door to a new future.

After the final farewell's were bid by Sakura's parent's, the aspiring suergon hopped into the large white van, Sakura slowly inched the large beast down the street, to the Yamanaka household only 5 door's down. The shrike of the brakes was accompanied by an even higher, and possibly louder noise, being emitted by the young blonde woman who came rushing out of the adjacent house. "Billboard brrooowww!" "Ino Pig!", the two girls greeted each other with their usual taunts, however with a more than excited tone. "So it begins Sakura, the chronicle's of the amazing, beautfuil-" "Modest" interjected the driver of the van, "Ah yes, and modest soon-to-be psychologist, Ino Yamanaka!" dramatically spoke the blonde as she sauntered into the passenger seat of the van. "Oh I guess it is true," retorted her friend, with a smirk playing on her lips, "there really are dumb blondes out there." The smile quickly faded from the passenger's seat and converted into a stern grimace, which was then meet with roar's of laughter from Sakura. "Oh yeah, laugh it up now pinky, you forget that you have to live with me for the next year", growled Ino as she turned to face ahead out the windscreen instead of at her antagonist. With a final jolt of laughter, Sakura turned to face her travel companion, "And I can't wait to get started!" With that, and a converse pressed to the accelerator, the two girls drove down the street of their childhood, and onto the beginning of university life!

* * *

 **AHHH! This is my first ever fanfiction that i have written (I know, easy to tell).**

 **Just want to say thank you to anyone who spends their time reading this!**

 **Thought I was over Naruto after _that ending..._ But apparently not!**

 **This will be a modern AU based around University life and such.**

 **Please let me know about any pairings that you would like and _if i also like it_ , I'll try to include it!**


End file.
